Sally Lloyd-Jones
Description Sally Lloyd-Jones is a British children’s book writer who moved to the States in 1989 “just for a year”. And stayed. Born in Kampala, Uganda, raised in East, and West Africa and at a boarding school in the New Forest (Manor House), the first book she ever remembers reading all the way through was The Complete Nonsense by Edward Lear. She says "Things have never been the same since." She was educated at Sherborne, went to Sussex University and Paris Sorbonne IV (where she studied Art History with French), and worked in children’s book publishing for several years (Oxford University Press in Oxford, Octopus Books in London, Joshua Morris in CT, and'' Reader's Digest'') before leaving in 2000 to write full-time. ]]She has written many books for children including the critically-acclaimed ''New York Times Bestseller How To Be A Baby: By Me, The Big Sister (a hilarious "manual" on the behavior of babies by the elder sibling), one of only six children’s titles selected by The New York Times as Notable for 2007. She also wrote the book parents and children, pastors as well as theologians are talking about, and Christianity Today’s Ted Olsen's children’s Bible Storybook of choice, The Jesus Storybook Bible: Every Story Whispers His Name . Sally says, “I wrote this book so children could know that God loves them--with a Never Stopping, Never Giving Up, Unbreaking, Always and Forever Love.” ''.]] Sally lives in Manhattan and says likes "to divide her time between the front half of her apartment and the back." She can be found at her website; at her public facebook page; or at her blog Reader's Reviews 1 Here are brief reviews about just 3 of Sally's many excellent books. All of her books are creatively and unusually designed, with illustrations that are a breath of fresh air among the vast array of other children's literature which is often predictable and even boring. Sally's "Storybook Bible" conveys the heart of God's personal message to humanity and to each child, while doing it in a unique, artsy, and childlike manner. "How to Be a Baby..." surprises the reader by making the obvious and ordinary so humorous. One of my very reluctant students—a 9 year old boy who claimed he was "not a reader"—found himself wanting to read and re-read this book. "Tiny Bear Bible" has such sweet rhymes (that also ring of truth) that they even captured my 2 month old granddaughter's ear. Writing rhymes for a child which also appeal to the more critical ear of an adult is a treasure. 2 Please add your review here. Parental Guidance *Reading age: picture books 4+; Bible storybook 4+ *Read aloud age: picture books 0+; Bible storybook 2+ Sparkly, warm, deep, vibrant, child-sensitive, tender, and humorous are some of the adjectives that describe this author and her work. As an educator, grandparent, tutor, and private school satellite program director I love to promote good things. Sally's work is a very "good thing." The child in me—the fanciful, creative part of me—delights in her books. I've also had the privilege of exchanging email with Sally, and she's just as delightful in her email and blog (blog address is on her web site) as through her books. One of the best things about Sally's books is that she gets out of the way of the stories, and yet infuses her wholesome qualities and values into them. My warning to parents is that if you want to enjoy books WITH your child—books that are creative and meaningful, yet safe—these fit the bill. List of books Picture Books *Handbag Friends, with Sue Heap (David Fickling/Random House UK, Oct 6, 05) published in UK and US *Time to Say Goodnight, (HarperCollins, January 24, 06) Illus: Jane Chapman *Little One, We Knew You’d Come, (Little, Brown, Oct 4, 06) Illus: Jackie Morris (published by Frances Lincoln in UK) *How to Be A Baby: By Me The Big Sister, (Schwartz & Wade/RH US, Feb 13, 07) Illus: Sue Heap (published by Walker books in the UK) *Old MacNoah Had An Ark, (HarperCollins, February 8) Illus: Jill Newton *The Ultimate Guide to Grandmas and Grandpas, (HarperCollins, April 22, 08) Illus: Michael Emberley *How to Get Married: By Me, The Bride, (Schwartz & Wade/RH US, April 9) Illus: Sue Heap (published by Walker Books in the UK) *Being A Pig is Nice: A child's eye view of manners (Schwartz & Wade/RH US, May 9) Illus: Dan Krall Bible Storybooks *The Jesus Storybook Bible: Every Story Whispers His Name (Zondervan, March 2007) Illus: Jago Silver (now in 7 different languages) *Tiny Bear Bible (BLUE), (Zondervan, Sept 2007) Illus: Igor Oleyniko *Tiny Bear Bible (PINK), (Zondervan, Spring 2008) Illus: Igor Oleyniko *The Jesus Storybook Bible DELUXE EDITION/AUDIO: Every Story Whispers His Name (Zondervan, October 2009) Narrated by David Suchet *Baby's Hug-A-Bible (HarperFestival, January 2010) Illus: Claudine Gevry Category:Authors Category:Picture books Category:Bible retellings Category:Humour Category:Read Aloud Category:Age 0 Category:Age 1 Category:Age 2 Category:Age 3 Category:Age 4 Category:Age 5 Category:Age 6 Category:Age 7 Category:Age 8